Cbox Insanity
by Dragoneh
Summary: This is what happens when me and my friends get bored in the c-box. I recorded this as it was typed in the Forest of Fate C-box. Kyouya dies, people are tied to trees and frozen in lakes, pokemon arguments, popcorn, and the twins!


Cast

Zoe: The lead admin of forest of fate and Hikaru's Girlfriend (Zoë)

Draco: Black, flying, demon, wolf, and Zoe's main fursona (Zoe)

Demon: A red wolf with wings and black stripes, zoo's other fursona (Zoë)

Crow: A sleek black female wolf that summons crows Zoe's other fursona (Zoë)

Hikaru: One of the twins, meaner than Kaoru and is Zoë's boyfriend (Zoë)

Hawky: Insane Admin of the forest of fate and Kaoru's girlfriend (Hawky)

Kyouya: Insanely smart guy who loves Speck (Hawky)

Ayna: A white wolf and Hawky's fursona (Hawky)

Kaoru: The nicer of the twins and Hawky's Boyfriend (Hawky)

Speck: Bitch……

Draco: ZOE YOU GOD DAMNED FUCKING BITCH!

Hawky: Draco said bad word!

Zoe: Hits Draco with newspaper and shoves in crate

Zoe: SPECK YOU ARE A TWIN HATER!

Hawky: YA

Zoe: perches on hikaru's head

Zoe: Locks cbox from outside

Hawky: LET ME OUT!

Speck: LET ME IN

Zoe: you mean out -.-

Speck: ya

Hawky: teleports with Kaoru out

Zoe: Teleports out

Zoe: Good thing speck cant teleport

Hikaru: snaps

Kyouya: falls into c-box

Zoe: points and laughs YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A RAPEIST!

Speck: Boyfriend?

Zoe: Kyouya

Speck: he isn't here and he is not my boyfriend

Hawky: yes he is here look behind you

Speck: nope

Hawky: yes

Speck: No

Kyouya: gets be hinder and yells BOO!

Speck: AHHHHH

Hikaru: Pulls out popcorn and sodas anyone

Everyone: raises hand

Hikaru: passes food out

Kyouya: taps speck

Speck: Bites

Hikaru: 11 min in heaven!

Zoe: rofl

Hikaru: More like 11 min in hell… -.-

Hikaru: KICK HIM IN A PLACE WERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE SPECK!!

Kyouya: Glares

Hikaru: hides

Hikaru: Kaoru I bet 50 that speck will lose.

Kaoru: Na speck will win.

Hawky/Kyouya : Leaves

Speck: ?

Zoe: her internet goes down at this time

Zoe: let's speck out

Speck: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE?

Zoe: I forgot where I put the key.

Speck: IM GOING TO KILL YOU HIKARU!

Hikaru: hides

Chapter

Speck: kicks

Kyouya: OUCCH!!

Speck: kicks again

Kyouya: You missed

Zoe: OMG I FOUND HOST CLUB MANGA!

Speck: reads

Draco: ZOE YOU BITCH YOU LEFT ME IN THAT BOX!

Hikaru: What is that?

Zoe: Draco my fursona

Hikaru: But I am your fursona!

Zoe: -.- you don't even know what a fursona is do you?

Hikaru: nope

Zoe: explains

Hawky: hugs Kaoru

Zoe: pushes Kyouya and Speck back in c-box

Speck: I'm reading

Kyouya: You know I like girls who read

Zoe: Um she is reading manga?

Kyouya: That counts

Zoe: Pokes speck with stick

Draco: Burns her manga

Zoe: I'm putting this on fanfic

Hawky: YAY

Hawky: this is going to be fun hugs kaoru

Kyouya: Speck?

Draco: still under wheat-thin box

Speck: SHUT UP KYOURYA AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

Zoe and Hikaru: Anger issues

Hawky: yup

Kyouya: Why would I want to leave?

Speck: I'm reading evil eye

Kyouya: ohm… I like people who like to read.

Hikaru and Zoe: eats popcorn

Hikaru: COME ON MOMMY MAKE A MOVE!

Zoe: lol

Hawky and Kaoru: why don't we get popcorn?

Zoe and Hikaru: hands popcorn

Hawky: YAY hugs Kaoru and eats popcorn

Draco: pokes head out from under wheat-thin box

Hikaru and Zoe: Come on Kyouya make your move!

Kyouya: Working on it

Speck: Shut up

Kyouya: hi speck

Speck: Ignores

Hawky: Wow this reminds me so much of Nikko

Kaoru: Who is Nikko?!

Hikaru and Zoe: Ya who is Nikko?

Hawky: Some annoying kid at school

Hawky: and a guy I want to kill

Speck: EVREYONE SHUT UP

Kyouya: Why?

Zoe: Kyouya, do something!

Kyouya: I am she isn't listening

Speck: ZOE SHUT UP!

Zoe: Lol

Kyouya: What Zoë?

Zoe: no clue

Hikaru: Muffled laugh at Kyouya

Zoe: lol

Draco: Rofl

Kyouya: What speck?

Speck: SHUT UP

Kyouya: why?

Hikaru and Kaoru: COME ON! DO SOMETHING INTERESTING!

Speck: SHUT UP BOTH OF U!

Zoe: Don't talk to my Hikaru that way pulls out shotgun

Hawky: DON'T TALK TO MY KAORU AND MY SISTER THAT WAY

Zoe: Kyouya why do you like speck?

Kyouya: hurmm... Let's see

Kyouya: She likes to read and she chose me.

Speck: DID NOT

Kyouya: yes you did

Speck: NO SUOU IS MINE NOT YOURS!

Hikaru and Zoe: awkward turtle

Hawky: XD

Kyouya: Well Tamaki is riri's so I guess I'm yours.

Speck: Isn't mori hers

Kyouya: they are both hers

Speck: is a bitch

Kyouya: so it looks like I'm yours

Hikaru: Hugs Zoë well Zoë is mine

Zoe: grin

Hawky: hugs Kaoru

Draco: Kyouya is mine

Hikaru and Zoe: rofl

Speck: KEEP HIM

Kyouya: fine will be watching both of you now!

Draco: may I motion I am a demon fire breathing dragon wolf.

Kyouya: fine with me

Draco: Fuck

Zoe: No bad words hits with news paper

Draco: reads harry potter book

Draco: DAMN DOMBLEDORE IS GAY! Oo

Zoe: Draco do u has something against gays?

Draco: no

Zoe: good cause my aunt is gay.

Hawky: walks away

Zoe: Do you have something against gays?

Speck: keeps reading

Draco: keeps reading beside speck

Kyouya: Wow there is two of them Oo

Draco: WHAT HARRY ENDS UP WITH GINNY AND NOT HERMONIE RIP OFF!

Hawky: I heard that too

Zoe: The only harry potter book I read was the last one to see what happened.

Draco: I read all of them

Draco: I like books

Zoe: Only some books for me, if they are boring I don't read. -.-

Hikaru: Damn they forget Kyouya likes girls who read

Draco: Reads

Draco: hurmm… were is everyone

Hawky: I'm here

Kyouya: same

Speck: reads

Kyouya: Ohhhh reading girl

Draco: reads

Kyouya: Ohhh another reading wolf

Draco: Another?

Kyouya:

Zoe: hugs Hikaru

Draco: I'm done with book!

Kyouya: why?

Draco: Cause I read it

Speck: reads

Kyouya: ohh reading girl

Hawky: it's hard to understand but I think her what him to like him

Zoe: Who like who?

Hawky: Because he likes reading girls and speck is reading

Hawky: It comes to my conclusion you like him

Zoe: you can think

Speck: SHUT UP HAWK

Hawk: As a matter of fact I can think

Kyouya: She is right you know

Zoe: Still in shock Hawky can think

Hawky: yes I can

Speck: NO SHE IS WRONG

Kyouya: She is right

Speck: She is wrong bites Kyouya finger

Draco: gets out ds

Kyouya: grabs speck

Hikaru and Zoe: hug

Speck: Let go of me

Kyouya: XD no

Kyouya: Bwhahahahah

Draco: YES I CAUGHT MEWTWO!

Kyouya: cough it is best if I don't laugh evilly

Speck: bites

Kyouya: that doesn't hurt

Zoe: Oh Draco ill give you my mew for the mewtwo!

Draco: Deal!

Draco and Zoe: trade Pokémon

Hawky: XD Wow

Hawky: you're bad at trading Draco

Draco: Is not

Speck: no Zoë is

Speck: mew is better than mewtwo

Hawky: No mewtwo is better than mew

Hikaru and Kaoru: THEY ARE THE SAME

Speck: are not mew is worth more

Draco: we all know that Ho-oh is worth more than both

Kyouya: that's not the point here -.-

Speck: ya ho-oh is but out of mew and mewtwo mew is worth more

Hikaru: Oi they are the same

Kaoru: ya

Speck: SHUT UP

Hawky:growls don't talk to them like that!

Draco: YES MY MEW IS ON LEVEL 80 NOW

Hikaru: hugs Zoe

Zoe: is hugged

Chapter

Speck: Hawky stop

Kyouya: Who is Hawky?

Speck: You with your username as Kyouya

Draco: files nails

Speck: I guess I'll play along "Kyouya"

Kyouya: you don't need to put quotation marks around my name

Speck: yes I do

Kyouya: no you don't

Draco: eats peanut

Speck: ill find were it starts in manga myself

Kyouya: aww you want to look at me

Speck: no

Kyouya: Yes

Speck: I hate you

Chapter

Zoe: Pokes speck's eyes out

Speck: Calls Kyouya

Kyouya: Hello

Speck: Can you fix my eyes

Kyouya: Will you love me?

Speck: Maybe

Kyouya: Maybe isn't good enough

Speck: Ok Crossed fingers

Kyouya: I see the fingers

Speck: What fingers

Kyouya: the ones behind your back

Speck:?

Kyouya: points Keep them were I can see them

Speck: K

Kyouya: SO do you love me?

Speck: yes crosses toes

Kyouya: Uncross the toes

Speck: un-crosses

Kyouya: Now…

Draco: I LOVE YOU KYOUYA!!

Kyouya: I love you too heals Draco's already fine eyes

Speck: What about me

Kyouya: Do you and will you continue to love me

Speck: I guess

Kyouya: fixes eyes

Speck: FINALY!

Draco: passes out, wakes up

Kyouya: catches Draco

Kyouya: Can you see alright

Speck: yup

Kyouya: Ok

Hikaru: AWWWWWWWWWWW

Speck: now for you attacks Zoë

Hawky: BE NICE TO MY INTERNET SISTER OR ILL TELL KYOUYA TO UNHEAL YOUR EYES!

Speck: shrinks back

Hawky: good hugs Zoë

Draco: Passes out when caught

Zoe: hopeless romantic

Speck: So evil look

Kyouya: so

Speck: So what are you going to do

Kyouya: thinks

Zoe kaoru and Hikaru: Awwwww

Speck: let go of that stupid Draco and come to me romantic look

Kyouya: ummm

Speck: yes dear

Kyouya: nothing

Speck: Aren't you going to let go of that dirty thing looks at Draco

Draco: puppy eyes

Speck: well

Kyouya: ummm

Speck; puppy eyes Please

Draco: only dogs can do that

Draco: Thinks-damn ill have to resort to cuteness

Speck: So

Kyouya: not yet dear

Speck: then hurry up

Draco: jumps out and walks off teary eyed into a tree

Speck: YAY SHE LEFT

Anya: why did you leave you could have had him

Anya: of course he likes you that's why it took so long

Draco: I didn't want him to have to choose because it was hurting him

Speck: glares at Anya stop

Anya: I am helping my almost sister you almost had him

Speck; so be quiet about it

Speck: looks at Kyouya so were we?

Draco: Leaves tree and looks at lake

Zoe: this is depressing

Speck: now it is just you and me romantic look

Kyouya: yup

Hawky: is typing with one hand and eating ice-cream with other

Hawky: growl

Speck: LIKE I CARE

Hawky: bites out eyes again they taste bad.

Speck: OUCH bites nose off

Hawky: That was my finger

Draco: Goes to emo corner

Speck: can you heal my eyes again

Anya: NOOOOOOOOOO DON'T

Kyouya: sure

Speck: thank you

Anya: WHAT

Kyouya: heals eyes

Speck: yay

Draco: slits wrist

Anya: don't do that

Speck: Is a bigger bitch

Demon: enters

Crow: enters

Demon: growls

Ayna: Why did I not think of that growls

Crow: uses whistle to call demon crows

Demon: spits fire

Speck: ALL YOU SHUT UP

Hawky: Why

Speck: because

Anya:spits water

Demon crows: poops on speck

Crow: I meant attack but that will work too -.-

Hawky: rofl

Speck: KYOUYA GET THEM OUT

Kyouya: why?

Speck: BECAUSE

Kyouya: how

Demon: makes magma flow

Kyouya: I don't know fight them or something

Speck: AHHH MAGMA

Kyouya: Umm I'm not honey-sempi

Crow: summons smarter crows with empty bladders

Speck: SO THERE IS MAGMA HERE GET THEM OUT

Smarter demon crows: peck specks eyes out

Kyouya: Shoo crows out

Demon and Crow: Locks Kyouya in cage

Kyouya: sits

Speck: NOOO

Kyouya: meditates

Speck:?

Crow: What the fuck is he doing?

Speck: STOP MEDITATEING AND HELP ME

Kyouya: I'm in a cage

Hikaru and Kaoru: so sad -.-

Speck: I don't know

Kyouya: WHY ARE YOU YELLING

Draco: let him out and go

Demon and Crow: release

Demon and crow: rich bastard

Speck: hugs

Kyouya: is hugged

Hikaru: Who does that remind me of? -.0

Speck: NOW HEAL MY EYES

Draco: Stands up and play's ds I'm over that moron

Ayna: good for you

Draco: SHIT I CAUGHT A HO-OH

Zoe: brb Hikaru gets ds Ill trade you lugia!

Hawky: XD now who has the better deal here

Hikaru and kaoru: They again are the same

Draco: eats pickle

Speck: HO-OH IS BETTER

Hikaru: You retarded bitch they are the same -.0

Hawky: Finishes ice-cream

Bitch: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??

Hawky: DON'T YOU ATTACK MY VURTIAL SISTER'S VURTIAL BOYFRIEND

Crow and demon: pop out of nowhere you really think we would leave huh

Crow and demon: See Draco with pickle MINE OO

Ayna: XD

Demon and crow: Attack for pickle

Draco: turns into dragon BWHAHAHAHAH

Speck: beats up Hikaru

Zoe: Beats up speck and wins

Demon: turns to dragon

Crow: turns to crow

Hawky: helps beat up speck

Speck: DEAD

Draco and demon: tackle each other for pickle

Demon: looses and falls on Kyouya

Draco: DAMN YOU WERE SUPOSED TO CRUNCH HIM

Kyouya: Catches

Ayna: Well you changed quickly Draco

Zoe: ya she tends to do that -.-

Ayna and Hawky: OOOOHHHH

Demon: Uses speck's dead body for a soccer ball

Draco and Crow: lol

Ayna: PASS TO ME waves hand in air

Demon: passes

Ayna: gets pass

Draco: OH ME

Bitch: comes back to life

Ayna: quickly passes

Draco: kicks in water

Bitch: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME

Ayna: Nothing Shifty eyes

Demon: Ayna quick freeze the water

Anya: freezes water

Draco Zoë Hawky kaoru Ayna Crow and Hikaru: Rofl

Bitch: says UN repeatable things

Draco: shifty eyes ties Kyouya to tree

Draco: HA sticks tongue out and runs off

Kyouya: But Draco

Kyouya: Kyouya eyes

Draco: nahh I think I'll let you stay there

Kyouya: looks down sigh

Bitch: JUST WAIT TILL THIS WATER MELTS!

Ayna: it will only melt when I want it to

Draco: Walks away from idiot

Bitch: Great...

Ayna: yup :3

Draco: Ps water cant melt anyway, ice can

Bitch: CAN I HAVE A PILLOW

BITCH: I KNOW THAT

Draco: uses bitch as target practice for hockey

Bitch: HEY

Draco: Shoots puck in her mouth GOAL

Ayna: WOOOOOOOOOO Cheers like soccer people for 5 min

Hikaru: rofl

Ayna: what's so funny?

Hikaru: the bitches face -.0

Bitch: Spits out puck

Ayna: shoves back in

Demon: tries to use a metal puck

Demon: puck hits the bitch

Bitch: LEAVE ME ALONE

Demon: hits bitch with puck

Bitch: U

Draco: pokes the idiot with a stick

Kyouya is idiot -- Speck is bitch

Kyouya: I thought you loved me

Draco: I did before I figured out you are total fucking moron!!

Draco: keeps poking with stick

Kyouya: 

Kyouya: I guess I'm the toy now

Draco: yup

Bitch: ATLEAST UR NOT THE GOAL

Demon: FOUR!! hits puck

Ayna: cheers

Bitch:

Ayna: Yup ;3

Draco: evil grin

Kyouya: romantic Kyouya puppy eyes

Draco: how pitiful

Bitch: it's not working

Draco: Tsk tsk if you were not a moron you would not be in this situation

Draco: I have no time for hopeless guys who don't love me

Kyouya: When did I become a moron?

Draco: A long time ago

Kyouya: I love you

Draco: shakes head you just don't get it do you gives evil glare out of her red eye

Bitch: GIVE UP

Hawky: rofl

Zoe: sits on hikaru's shoulder

Draco: sets tree branch on fire

Hawky: hugs kaoru

Bitch: sigh now what to do

Kyouya: WHA looks at tree branch then Draco

Draco: turns into dragon

Draco: Ahh it is to fun to torture you then to kill you now

Draco: I'll kill you later -.0

Hikaru: Zoe so Draco is you on the inside?

Zoe: ya

Hikaru: I'm scared

Hawky: XD

Zoe: these are things I would do

Hawky: Don't be scared of her my mind is much worse looks into mind yup

Kaoru: umm

Hawky: I would only kill someone if I had a reason

Zoe: I don't need a reason

Draco: pokes the scared idiot with a stick

Zoe: OHH FUN joins in

Hikaru and kaoru: Ahhh whatever joins

Hawky: Joins

Kyouya: Why me

Draco: because you're an idiot :3

Demon and Crow: play hockey with diamond puck

Kyouya: Feels bruises coming

Zoe: this is fun! gets taser to poke with

Draco: pulls out other taser

FOR ALL YOU IDOTS LIKE HAWKY XD THIS IS A TASER  
/images/taser works.jpg

Hawky: OHH I WANT ONE

Zoe: hands taser

Hawky: yay

Bitch: GET ME OUT

Zoe and Draco: taser

Kyouya; OUSH Stunned

Draco: DAMN ZOE

Zoe: What

Draco: You should have gotten a stronger taser

Zoe: Sorry tasers-r-us only had these left

Hawky: ill see if Stronger-Tasers-Y-Us has better ones

Hawky: returns these good?

Draco and Zoë: nod

Chapter

Draco: chews a table leg

Ayna: helps chew

Demon and crow: Still play hockey

Kyouya: I'm still died to this tree

Speck: Ahh not again

Draco: I'm bored with table leg Let's torture Kyouya

Ayna: there is always speck

Speck: NO NOT ME

Ayna: ok

Kyouya: Nooooooo

Speck: YESS

Draco: gets knife

Kyouya: looks away

Draco: tries to stab but misses and hits rope

Draco: ….Fuck….

Speck: He hit the rope get away

Draco: DAMN IT IM A SHE

Kyouya: wiggles

Speck: like I care

Crow: FOOOORRR hits puck

Speck: OH NO

Kyouya: turns to speck

Kyouya: I'm not tied to a tree

Draco: Gets chain out

Kyouya: Uh oh runs

Draco: Chases after with pickax

Speck: WHAT ABOUT ME

Kyouya: THEY ARENT TRYING TO KILL YOU YET

Hikaru and kaoru: this is getting better by the moment

Speck: SO

Kyouya: THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!

Speck: fine be selfish

Kyouya: ok

Draco: blindly swings pick-ax

Kyouya: ducks

Draco: chases into a corner

Kyouya: Look points Ducks!

Draco: oh where

Kyouya: gets away There

Draco: yells unrepeatable things

Speck: HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO DRACO

Kyouya: I thought you loved me

Speck: not anymore Sticks out tongue

Draco: Corners again

Kyouya: What?

Speck: YAY

Draco: before I kill you i want to hear begging and pleading

Speck: WOOT GO DRACO

Draco: tosses pickax you know what turns into dragon

Kyouya: cowers what

Draco: Beg you little ant

Kyouya: too scared to reply

Draco: NOW

Speck: BEG BEG BEG cheers more

Draco: pokes whimpering idiot with tail

Draco: try and convince me

Speck: Rofl

Kyouya: puppy eyes speck

Kyouya: It started with 2 and ended with none Thoughts

Draco: BEG

Draco: unsheathes one claw

Hawky: BEG ALREADY

Speck: BEG

Twins: oi beg

Draco: puts claw under his chin

Hikaru: Zoe this is the real you

Zoe: yup

Hikaru: O.O

Draco: pokes chin harder with sharpened claw

Kyouya: Dies

Draco: revives

Zoe: Lmao

Draco: glues Zoe's ass back

Kyouya: I love you speck

Speck: I hate you

Kyouya: sad

Kyouya: I love you Draco

Draco: has second thoughts

Speck: Idiot she will never believe you

Draco: heh about that

Speck:?

Kyouya: looks hopeful

Speck: DON'T TELL ME YOU BELIVE THIS SHIT!

Draco: Just a bit

Speck: WHAT!?

Kyouya: looks at Draco

Speck: is surprised

Draco: stabs


End file.
